


Elevated

by ebonyfeather



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what <i>really</i> happens in that elevator?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevated

 

Kate came into the office, frowning at the sight of FBI Agent Fornell, sitting at Gibbs’ desk and calmly going through his computer. Tony was already standing, watching.

 

“Does Gibbs know he’s sitting at his desk?” Kate asked.

 

Tony shook his head, looking amused.

 

“Oh, this is going to be good,” Kate said, smiling as she wandered back to her desk.

 

Gibbs came marching into the office a few moments later, cardboard coffee cup in one hand. Ignoring his Agents, he walked right around and sat down on the edge of the desk next to Fornell.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I was in the neighbourhood,” Fornell said, smiling amiably. “Can’t I just call in to say hello?”

 

“Why are you messing with my computer?” Gibbs asked.

 

“You were out; I got bored waiting.”

 

Across the room, Tony, Kate and McGee watched the exchange, a little disappointed that there hadn’t been any arguments yet. Usually, Gibbs would have threatened to shoot anyone who he found sitting at his desk yet he hadn’t called Fornell out at all. Gibbs stood, indicating for Fornell to follow him and headed for his favourite meeting room- the elevator.

 

Once they were both in and the elevator started moving, Gibbs hit the emergency button and they shuddered to a stop.

 

“So, is this business or pleasure?”

 

Fornell raised a brow. “Now what do you think?”

 

Gibbs’ lips curved into a smile as he moved them until Fornell’s back hit the wall. He closed the space between them, crushing their lips together. The other man’s hands slipped around his neck, holding him close, their bodies pressed together, lips locked and tongues tussling.

 

When they finally drew apart, Fornell smiled at the flushed, just-kissed look on Gibbs’ face. They straightened their clothing and Gibbs pressed the button on the wall panel, causing the elevator to once more begin to move.

 

“So, we still on for dinner tonight?”

 

Gibbs nodded.

 

“Ready?” he asked as the panel indicated that their floor was next.

 

The doors opened and they both walked out into the office, aware of the scrutiny from McGee, Kate and Tony. Both men had their game-faces back on, giving nothing away.

 

“Be reasonable, Agent Gibbs,” Fornell said. To their observers, it sounded like the middle of an argument. He could see them watching curiously, wondering exactly what had been discussed in the elevator. Oh, if only they knew.

 

“You can tell your people it’s not going to happen, Fornell,” Gibbs countered.

 

Once they were out of earshot, Fornell laughed softly. “You’re awful. Isn’t it about time you just told them, Jethro?”

 

Gibbs shook his head and smirked, glancing back at the puzzled expressions on his Agents’ faces. “More fun this way.”

 

 

 


End file.
